


Nutty's Birthday

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Nutty may be sneezing a lot on his birthday, but that doesn't stop him and his friends from having a great time at his birthday party.In other words, basically the same plot as Lumpy's Birthday, but it's Nutty's birthday instead.





	Nutty's Birthday

Nutty’s eyes shot open when he heard the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up in bed and looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning, and the sun had already gone up. Nutty rubbed his eyes with his fists, then stepped out of his bed.

He went over to his dresser and pulled one of the doors open. He proceeded to get “dressed”, if one counts putting a candy apple on his head, putting on his all-day sucker, lollipop on his face, and placing a candy cane on his torso as getting dressed. He looked at himself at the mirror and smiled in excitement.

He’d just remembered that it was his birthday, and all of his friends were throwing him a party at Flippy’s house. It was a party Nutty was looking forward to - not only because of the delicious cake, but also because of how much fun he would have with his friends. This was going to be great...

“Aaaah-chuu!” Nutty suddenly sneezed, shooting his upper body forward as he did so. As soon as he recovered, he blinked in confusion before he rubbed his nose with the side of his hand.

“Whoops! Hehehe!” Nutty giggled to himself. He didn’t know what’d made him sneeze, but he didn’t mind. His nose might have been a bit more sensitive than it usually was, but at least he was feeling great. And maybe, just maybe, it would help add a little more fun to his party.

Nutty went it to the kitchen and made himself some coffee out of jellybeans, not unlike how he did on that day where he’d tried to eat a jawbreaker. To fill his stomach, he helped himself to a couple of frosted strawberry toaster pastries as well. It wasn’t the healthiest, but as long as it tasted delicious, Nutty just didn’t care.

After he’d finished his breakfast, Nutty went over to the front door, pushed it open and went outside. It was a beautiful clear day, with only a couple of clouds in the sky. A perfect day to celebrate my birthday, Nutty thought. What could possibly go wrong?

As Nutty headed out of his house, he saw that there were some flowers growing out of the ground. Without thinking, he pulled them out of the ground and gave a big sniff. But as soon as he did so, a good amount of pollen made its way into his nose, causing his eyes to widen and his nose to twitch.

“Aaah... Aaa-haaaah...” Nutty inhaled and let go of the flowers. He tilted his neck as far back as it could go, and then released a double sneeze. “HAAAAAH-CHUUUUUU!! Aaaaah-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Sniffling, Nutty rubbed his forefinger against his nose. He didn’t know much about pollen, so he could only assume the flowers had smelled a little too sweet for him to take. Despite this, he went back on his way to Flippy’s house.

When he finally made it there, he grabbed onto the doorknob, turned it and pushed it open. All of his friends were there: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Lumpy, Sniffles, Flaky, Handy, Flippy (of course), and Lifty and Shifty.

“Hey, Nutty!” Flippy went up to Nutty and gave him a hug. “Happy birthday, buddy.”

“Aw, thanks!” Nutty replied as he returned the favor.

“Ready for a day of fun?”

“Oh, you bet I am! This is gonna be the most awesome thing ever!”

“I’m sure it will be,” Flippy agreed. “But I’ll tell you when it’s time to have cake, okay?”

“Cake!!” Nutty’s eyes went wide and looked around. “Where?!”

Flippy couldn’t help but chuckle to himself when he did that. Not realizing as Flippy walked away - presumably to enjoy the rest of the party - Nutty saw Sniffles with Lumpy. He went over to them out of excitement.

“Hey, guys!” said Nutty.

“Hey, Nutty!” Sniffles replied as he smiled at the candy-loving squirrel, as did Lumpy.

“Happy birthday, Nutty,” said Lumpy.

“Thanks! Whatcha doing?” Nutty wanted to know.

“I was just about to try my new sneezing powder out on Lumpy.” Sniffles pulled out a container of sneezing powder, which was pink in color. “Wanna watch?”

“Okay!” Nutty said with a nod.

“And if you don’t mind... I think I’d like to make you sneeze, too,” Sniffles then said.

“Sure, why not?”

Sniffles smiled and turned to Lumpy. “You ready for this, Lumpy?”

“Yep,” Lumpy said with a nod.

Sniffles held the sneezing powder over Lumpy’s snout and shook a little of it into Lumpy’s nose. Lumpy’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk as his nostrils flared up. In less than five seconds, he inhaled, with Nutty and Sniffles looking on in excitement.

“Aaah... Aaaaaaahhhhh...” Lumpy tilted his neck back as his breath hitched. “HAAAAAAAHHHHHH-- CHOO!!!”

Lumpy shot his upper body forwards as he sneezed, with a small amount of spray coming out of his mouth. The sneeze wasn’t too big, but it was loud and a bit forceful. Lumpy could hear both of his friends giggling over the sneeze even as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“That was so cute!” said Sniffles.

“Yeah! Bless you, Lumpy!” Nutty said.

“Thanks,” Lumpy said as he continued to rub his nose. It still tickled a little from the powder, so it was going to be a couple of minutes before he stopped.

“Now, Nutty,” Sniffles said as he turned to look at the birthday squirrel, “are you ready to try some of this powder?”

“Yeah, lay it on me!” Nutty quickly answered.

Sniffles held the sneezing powder for Nutty to see, and then shook a single puff into his face. Nutty’s eyes widened and his nose started twitching constantly, with his nostrils flaring up slightly as well. His breath hitched immediately as he tilted his upper body back.

“Ah!! Aaaah... Haaaaaah... HEEEH-AAAAAAAAAAH...!!!” Nutty was expecting a huge sneeze, but instead entered a sneezing fit that ended almost as fast as it started. “TCHYUUUU!!! CHOOOOO!!! CHUUUUU!!! TCHIOOOOOO!!! Aaah... AAAAH-CHIUUUUUUUU!!!”

“Hehehe!!” Sniffles giggled to himself from hearing Nutty’s sneezes. Lumpy couldn’t help but blush over them as well.

“Bless you,” Lumpy said as Nutty rubbed his nose with his forefinger. “You need a tissue?”

“No, thanks, I’m okay!” Nutty replied with a sniffle. His nose probably wasn’t satisfied, but given how strong Sniffles’ sneezing powders were, it wasn’t surprising.

“Well, alright,” said Lumpy. “But if you change your mind, all you have to do is tell us.”

“Gotcha! ...Haaaaah--“ Nutty suddenly inhaled, then sneezed again. This time, he made sure to put his hand over his mouth. “Tttchioo!”

“Hey, Sniffles, what’s in that sneezing powder you got there?” Nutty wanted to know. He rubbed his nose briefly with his arm.

“Oh, things like pollen, dust, body powder, flour, and a bit of dandelion pollen,” Sniffles answered.

“Okay, just wanted to... Aaaah-tchew!” Nutty again sneezed into his hand. “...know.”

Sniffles giggled to himself, aware that the sneezing powder wasn’t quite done with Nutty. The squirrel went over to another part of the party, rubbing his nose along the way, until he came to Lifty and Shifty. They were sitting on the couch, playing on their Nintendo Switch. It wasn’t until Nutty needed to sneeze again, however, that they acknowledged his presence.

“Hah...” Nutty’s inhale lasted for about two seconds, and then he sneezed again. “Chuuu!”

Shifty heard the sneeze and turned to look at Nutty, who was rubbing his nose again with his forefinger.

“Hey, Nutty, happy birthday. And, uh... Bless you,” said Shifty.

“Thanks,” Nutty said. “And thanks for coming to my birthday party! You’re the best!”

“No problem, dude,” Shifty replied. “In fact, we even brought you a little something, if you know what I mean.”

“Ooh!” Nutty jumped a little with excitement. “I can’t wait to find out what it is! By the way, what are you guys playing?”

“Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.” As soon as Shifty answered, he realized that he’d been distracted from the game he was playing. He turned back to the Switch, only to find that Lifty had beaten him.

“YES!” Lifty said as he did a fist-pump.

“Aw, not again...” Shifty said as he sulked in disappointment. He looked over at Nutty, not amused.

“What? I didn’t make you lose, did I?” Nutty asked, and then sneezed again. This time, he covered with both hands. “Hah-chiu!”

“Of course you didn’t,” said Shifty. “I must’ve chosen the wrong time to talk...” He then turned to Lifty. “Best three out of five?”

“Oh, you’re on!” Lifty replied.

Nutty decided to let them have their fun and walked away from them, rubbing his nose again as he did so. He saw that Handy was standing at another part of the party and went up to him.

“Hey, Nutty, how you doing?” Handy asked.

“I’m great!” Nutty said. “You having a good time?”

“Yeah,” Handy replied. Then, however, he noticed that Nutty’s nose was twitching, to his slight concern. “Um, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling great!” said Nutty. Just after he’d finished saying that, however, his breath began to hitch. “Heh... Haa-aaaah...”

Knowing what was going to happen, Nutty turned away from Handy and held one of his hands over his mouth. Everyone else stopped what they were doing, then turned to look at Nutty.

“Aaah, haaaah...” Nutty gasped, tilting his upper body further and further back. “Heeeh-ahhhhh...”

But just when he thought he would release the sneeze, he didn’t. Nutty’s breath returned to normal as he stood where he was. He looked at everyone awkwardly, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Nutty? What happened?” Giggles asked.

“Are you alright?” Petunia wanted to know.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” replied Nutty. “I guess that was just a false alarm...”

“Are you sure about that...?” Flaky asked, a bit nervous.

“Yeah, but...” Nutty sniffled a little and rubbed his nose.

“Need some help?” Lumpy suggested.

Nutty thought for a minute, and then nodded in acceptance. Lumpy walked up to Nutty, smiling reassuringly at him as he did so. Lumpy pulled up his forefinger for Nutty to see, then wiggled it slowly under Nutty’s nose.

“Aah... Haaaah...” Nutty inhaled as his nose started twitching again. The tickle was mild, but he could feel his urge to sneeze coming back.

“Come on, you can do it...” Lumpy said softly as he continued to tickle Nutty’s nose.

“Hehhh... AAAAAH...” Just as Nutty’s inhales started to increase, Sniffles went over to him with his sneezing powder.

“Here, I’ll help,” said Sniffles. He shook a larger amount of sneezing powder than before into Nutty’s face.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH--!!!” Nutty immediately inhaled, tilting his upper body as far back as was possible for him to. Before he could even cover his mouth this time, he then exploded with a massive sneeze. “CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Everybody cringed when they heard the sneeze. Lumpy and Sniffles plugged their ears with their forefingers, Lifty and Shifty embraced in fear, Petunia threw her hands over her mouth and Flippy put his hands over his ears.

Nutty then proceeded to enter another sneezing fit, albeit one that was filled with much smaller sneezes than what he’s just released. “AAAAH-CHOO! CHU!! TCHOO!! CHIOOO!! HAH-CHOO!! TCHU!!! CHOOOOO!!! AHHH-CHEWWWW!!! HAAAAAH-TCHIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”

That last sneeze in the fit was the biggest one of them, but at least it wasn’t as big as the massive sneeze that started it all. Nutty sniffled a few times as he rubbed his nose with his arm, with everyone looking at him in shock and concern.

“Uh, whoops...” Nutty said as he blushed and sweated a little.

But everyone then laughed in amusement, which made him calm down.

“Gesundheit, Nutty~!” said Sniffles.

“Yeah, Gesundheit,” Lumpy replied in agreement.

“Gesundheit!” said Lifty and Shifty, in unison.

“T-thanks, guys! Hehe!” Nutty said as he continued to rub his nose, this time with his forefinger. He was glad everyone had forgiven him, despite how hard he’d sneezed.

Later it was time for the gang to have the cake. Nutty made his wish, but didn’t tell anyone what it was. The cake was absolutely delicious, and everyone enjoyed it, but Nutty loved it most it all. Just one bite of one slice filled him with joy and bliss. He couldn’t help but take another slice as soon as he was done with his first one.

Once everyone was finished with their cake, it was time for Nutty to open the gifts that everyone had brought for him.

“Alright, Nutty, you ready to open your presents?” Flippy asked.

“I sure am!” Nutty replied, nodding quickly in excitement.

“I’ll show you where they are,” said Sniffles. He pointed to the pile of gifts that were waiting to be opened. “Just be sure to open one at a time...”

“Okay! Hehe!” Nutty giggled. Before he can select even one of his gifts to open, however, he felt a tickle in his nose. For a brief moment, he had a pre-sneeze face before he sneezed mildly. “...Tchu!” Nutty then rubbed his nose with his hand, giggling in embarrassment. “Whoops! Hehe!”

Sniffles giggled as well. “Oh, Nutty! You silly squirrel, you!”

“Yeah, that’s me... Now let’s get to opening these!” Nutty replied.

Not long after he’d said that, Nutty had already gotten his hands on the first present he wanted to open. He excitedly tore off the wrapping paper, and when he finally saw what had been underneath, his eyes widened and sparkled with delight. He’d gotten a Playstation 2.

“No... way!” said Nutty in disbelief. “This... this is so awesome! What could be better than the one game system I haven’t played for almost ten years?!”

Shifty cleared his throat, causing Nutty to look at him and Lifty. The raccoons both smiled and handed him a large gift box, which had a tag that said “To Nutty, from Lifty and Shifty.” Nutty smiled and accepted it.

“Thanks, guys!” He pulled off the ribbon and removed the lid from the gift box. When he saw what it had inside, he immediately smiled in joy.

The box contained five PS2 games: Wall-E, Ratchet and Clank, Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots, Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal, and Crash Twinsanity.

“You... You’ve got to be kidding me!!” Nutty told Lifty and Shifty, but it was clear that they weren’t.

“Th... THANK YOU!!! EEEEE!!!” Nutty squealed happily as he hugged both of the raccoons. They were caught a bit off-guard, but they still returned the favor. “You guys are the BEST!!”

“Don’t mention it, buddy,” said Lifty.

“Oh, and I did bring a little something extra...” Shifty pointed out.

“Really?” Nutty let go of him and Lifty. “Can I see it?”

Shifty picked up one of the other gifts and handed it to Nutty. Nutty accepted it and removed the wrapping paper from it, and his eyes widened happily once again. It was an autograph of Michael Cera.

“Wow! That’s even cooler!! Thanks!” said Nutty.

“You really love that guy, don’t you? Or do you just want lots of autographs of your favorite celebrities?” Shifty snickered a bit, but Nutty stopped him before he could finish.

“Of course I love him!” said Nutty. “His music is really cool, and all the movies and episodes he shows up in are so epic!”

“Okay, just making sure. Glad you love it, though!”

Nutty put the autograph aside and picked up the next gift, which was from Toothy. After he’d torn off the wrapping paper, he looked at what the gift was and gasped. It was a 50-pack of Kit Kat 4-Finger bars.

“Oh. My. Gosh!!” said Nutty. “My favorite!!” He looked over at Toothy and hugged him. “Thank you, thank you!!”

Toothy was a bit surprised that Nutty was hugging him so suddenly, but he smiled and returned the favor. “You’re welcome, Nutty.”

“Just try not to eat them all in one night... wouldn’t want your tummy to hurt, would ya?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t... Not that it won’t be worth it if you ask me!” Nutty replied with a giggle.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He let go of Toothy and turned around to reveal Lumpy. He smiled at him and showed him one of the gifts from the pile.

“This one’s my gift,” said Lumpy.

“Oh, cool!” Nutty took the gift and ripped off the wrapping paper. When he got to see what it was, he smiled in excitement. It was the Hello Neighbor video game for the Nintendo Switch.

“Wow, I’ve never played this one! Thanks, Lumpy!” said Nutty.

“I hope you like it...” Lumpy said, “I couldn’t really finish it.”

“Oh, come on, Lumpy,” Nutty replied. “It’s not like it’s no Mario Sunshine!”

“Believe me, it’s not...” Shifty said under his breath.

“You ready for my gift?” Sniffles asked. He handed his present to Nutty. “I think I’ve made the right decision.”

Nutty excitedly removed the wrapping paper from the gift. When he got to see what it was, he smiled once more. It was Clone High: The Complete First Season.

“Wow! Clone High?! I loved that show!”

“Keep in mind, I haven’t actually watched it,” Sniffles pointed out. “But after I did the research, I’m surprised such a short-lived show managed to get released on DVD.”

"You're not saying you don't like it, do you?" Nutty asked.

"Goodness, no, Nutty," Sniffles argued gently. "The premise is quite interesting, in fact."

"The idea of making clones of historical figures, putting them in a high school setting, and watching them experience the ups and downs of teenage life... That's not something you see on TV too often, is it?"

"Nope. Sure doesn't sound like it." Now that he had heard Sniffles' explanation, Nutty had instantly started to feel better. “Thank you so much, Sniffles!”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” said Sniffles.

“Nutty?” Giggles asked. “Would you like to open my gift next?” She held a pink and red gift box with a yellow ribbon on it.

“Sure!” Nutty said.

As he accepted the gift box, however, Giggles mentioned, “Flaky helped me pick it out, too, so you might wanna thank her, too.”

Nutty pulled off the ribbon, removed the lid and looked inside the box. When he saw what was inside, his eyes widened and began to sparkle as he smiled automatically. He reached both arms into the box and pulled out the object inside for everyone to see.

It was a plush toy of Puppycorn from the Unikitty cartoon.

“It’s SOOO CUUUTE!!!” Nutty hugged the Puppycorn toy, squealing and giggling as he did so. “Thank you, Giggles! Thank you, Flaky!!”

“Um... you’re welcome...” Flaky said as she blushed a bit.

“I’m glad you like it, Nutty,” Giggles said with a smile.

“Reminds me of my Unikitty plushy that Giggles got me for my birthday,” said Lumpy. Suddenly an idea came to him. “Hey! Maybe the next time I visit you, Nutty, I’ll bring my Unikitty toy so we can play with you and your little Puppycorn!”

Nutty couldn’t help but hug him after he’d heard the idea.

The other gifts were mostly lots of candy from the other Happy Tree Friends. They knew just how much he loved it, and he couldn’t be happier. He thanked everyone for the presents after he’d finished opening them.

Sometime before the end of the party, Nutty asked Lifty and Shifty if he could use their Nintendo Switch to test his Hello Neighbor game. They were a bit reluctant, but since he was so appreciative of what everyone had done for him, they decided to let him.

From Nutty’s first try at Hello Neighbor, he found it was... quite different from a lot of games he’d played before. But what mattered was that he was impressed and enjoyed it.

“You were expecting it to be Mario Sunshine, weren’t you?” Shifty asked.

“No. But it’s fun!” Nutty said.

He decided to stop playing after a few minutes, however. He wanted to wait until he was home with his own Switch before he wanted to keep playing.

After a couple of hours had passed, and the sun had gone down, everybody started to leave. Everyone thanked Flippy for the party, with Nutty admitting it was a lot of fun. Nutty also thanked everyone for giving him a fantastic birthday, and thanked them once again when they wished him happy birthday, one at a time.

As everyone cleared out, Nutty started to walk home with his presents. Lumpy and Sniffles, however, offered to help him with the gifts he couldn’t otherwise carry home. Nutty agreed, since he just didn’t think he could be any happier.

“This was one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had!” said Nutty.

“We’re all happy you had a great time,” Sniffles said.

“We sure are!” Lumpy said.

When Nutty finally got home, Lumpy and Sniffles stayed to help him set up the Playstation 2. Nutty wasn’t planning on playing it tonight, but tomorrow. Meanwhile, Nutty put his autograph of Michael Cera on his desk and smiled lovingly at it, then put his candy presents in his room close to his bed so he could know where to find them.

“Just to close out your birthday, how’d you like us to make you sneeze one more time?” Sniffles suggested.

“Sure!” Nutty said.

Sniffles reached behind his back and pulled out his sneezing powder from earlier today. He was lucky he still had some left after all of the sneezing Nutty had gone through. He shook a little bit into Nutty’s face, causing Nutty’s nose to twitch. He began to inhale, tilting his head back.

“Aaah... Haaaaah... Ahhh...”

While Nutty’s breath was hitching, however, Lumpy raised his forefinger to Nutty’s nose and wiggled his finger under it, tickling it.

“HeeeeeEEEEEHHHHH--“ Nutty gave a final inhale, then broke into the final sneezing fit of the night. “CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!! TCHUUUUUUUU!!! CHIUUUUUUUU!! TCHIOOOOOOO!! Aaaaaah... Cheeeeewwww!!”

Lumpy and Sniffles couldn’t help but giggle as Nutty sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Bless you~!” said Lumpy.

“Indeed!” Sniffles agreed.

“Thank you! Hehe!” Nutty replied as he kept rubbing his nose for a few seconds. He knew that Lumpy and Sniffles would want to make him sneeze again at some point, so he didn’t mind.

“It’s gotten pretty late, hasn’t it? In that case, we’ll see you again tomorrow,” Sniffles said.

“I bet we’ll have just as much fun as we did today!” said Lumpy.

“Me too!” Nutty replied.

He gave Lumpy and Sniffles a big hug, which they took a moment to appreciate. Before they left, Sniffles told Nutty one final thing.

“Happy Birthday, Nutty.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” agreed Lumpy. “Happy Birthday, Nutty.”

“Thank you so, so much, guys,” said Nutty with a blissful smile on his face.

Nutty went to bed that night with a big smile on his face, with his Puppycorn plush and his candies by his side. This, indeed, had to have been one of the best birthdays he’d ever had.


End file.
